mariokartwiitipsandcheatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario's Gold Mine
Wario's Gold Mine is the 4th and final course in the Flower Cup. Swoopers and mine carts are the obsticals in this track. This course takes place in an industrial mine, as seen by pipes with smoke coming out of them. The time of the day is at sunset, as seen in the background of this course. Outside the mine, there is no activity going on except for the process of the smoke of the pipes. The entrance of the mine is filled with Swoopers as they act like obstacles for the player; simply just slowing him/her down. Inside the mine, it is darker. Activity is going on with the mine carts from a black area coming out of nowhere and into some parts of the track, where they act as obstacles for the player. The minecarts are taking gold from one place to another endlessly, as this is a gold mine and some of the minecarts have Bannanas in them. At the exit of the mine is the start of the course again. The track first starts out with a very slight turn to the right. After the turn comes a boost panel that shoots the player downhill at a speed to receive item boxes from below and back up again. After that, there is a slight turn left. The player can see a half-pipe with item boxes on top of that. Past that to the right is a straight path to the beginning of the actual mine. In the tunnel to the mine, it is still relatively straight, except there are Swoopers to act as moving obstacles for the player.After the Swooper area is the inside of the mine. The player continues and turns right into another downhill road that goes uphill and into a ramp with a boost panel in it that launches the players to the other section of the mine. If the player is careless in this area, he/she may fall into the darkness below when there are no guardrails to protect the player from falling into the abyss. Mine carts are present, moving the same direction as the player. Any player who runs into the minecart will flip over and lose his/her item. Item boxes trail behind the minecart. After this area is a turn to the right that leads the player into another downhill uphill road that leads out of the gold mine. There is a small twisting path in the road and if the player may also be careless, he/she could fall off. After the twist is a turn to the right at the finish line, where the cycle and lap begins again. Shortcuts: There is one shortcut in this course. The first is visible in the pre-course introduction. To use the shortcut, the player must follow the minecarts into a small tunnel with two dash panels. To exit the tunnel, he/she must follow it until the player reaches the exit of the cave, which in turn is the exit of the entire mine. At the exit is a Dash Panel Ramp, which the player can perform a trick on. If the player carelessly forgets to turn after landing, they may fall off the edge of the track. Category:Races Category:Cheats